Le suivant du coeur
by Hippo and Friends
Summary: Incapable de dormir la nuit, Celes doit venir aux limites avec ses sentiments pour Locke. Mais comment peut-elle lui dire? R évalué pour la nudité et l'insinuation sexuelle.


Le suivant du coeur

Ècrit par Hippo

Celes seul s'est reposé, tout droit, dans son lit. C'était presque minuit, pourtant elle ne pourrait pas tomber endormi. Récemment, il était typique d'elle pour avoir quelque chose sur son esprit la nuit, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle a eu l'ennui traiter lui.

Elle a parfois considéré ses jours en tant que général. Ils l'inciteraient souvent à trembler, réalisant le vaste mal commis par le gouvernement qu'elle a servi. Quoique chaque personne qu'elle a connue, Cyan égal, l'avait pardonnée, Celes a su que son passé lui donnerait le coeur un oeil noir qui ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Mais ce n'était pas sur son esprit ce soir. Cette fois, ses soucis ont entouré autour d'un homme appelé Locke. De tous les amis qui ont partagé le château avec elle, Locke était le premier elle a rencontré. Non seulement cela, il était le premier pour lui faire confiance quand chacun était autrement sceptique.

Soudainement, Celes a commencé à rire. Elle s'est rappelée que le temps Locke l'a vue dans son costume d'opéra, et comment elle a su son visage était rouge. Il le plus certainement a pensé qu'elle était belle. Étant dans les militaires, Celes n'a jamais pensé à elle-même comme beau, mais elle a senti de façon ou d'autre l'intérieur heureux qui jour.

Puis, une autre mémoire est venue à son esprit. Celui-ci était loin de comique. C'était le jour où elle a trouvé son bandeau sur la plage. Celes n'a jamais oublié ce moment. Quand elle s'est réveillée, elle était certaine que chacun qu'elle a su et a aimé, y compris Locke, était morte. Parfois, elle seul s'assiérait, pleurer long et dur. Et puis, soudainement elle a été donnée l'espoir. Elle a eu un sentiment dans le dos de sa tête qu'il pourrait encore être vivant. Car elle a trouvé l'ami après ami, le mal à son coeur a intensifié. Locke n'était pas parmi eux, et Celes cependant qu'il peut en effet être mort. Mais elle régnait toujours, et par la suite, ils ont été réunis profondément dans une caverne.

Lentement, elle a compris. Elle a aimé Locke. Mais comment devrait-elle lui dire ?

Soudainement, une idée a écrit son esprit. Sourire, elle s'est levée hors du lit à ses pieds, son shimmering violet de pyjamas dans le clair de lune.

Car elle a atteint la porte, elle s'est arrêtée. Lentement, elle a défait les boutons de sa chemise. Si elle voulait dire Locke qu'elle l'a aimé, elle a compris qu'elle doit convaincre. Il a dû pouvoir la croire. Avant qu'elle l'ait su, Celes a fini le dernier bouton de sa chemise et lui a permis de tomber à la terre. La plaçant des pouces sous la jante d'elle pantalon, elle lentement les a glissés au loin et a procédé en bas du vestibule. Maintenant portant seulement son soutien-gorge et culottes, Celes s'est senti légèrement nerveux. La chambre à coucher de Locke était en bas du hall. Elle serait embarrassée au delà de la croyance si un de ses amis (particulièrement Edgar) la voyait courir en bas du vestibule dans ses sous-vêtements. La crainte a rapidement disparu, cependant, quand elle a atteint la porte à la chambre à coucher de Locke.

Regardant dans la chambre à coucher, Locke était nulle part pour être vu. Car Celes a approché le lit, elle a noté qu'il était vide.

"Où pourrait il être?" elle a chuchoté nerveusement.

Presque comme si dans la réponse, le bruit d'éclabousser l'eau a atteint les oreilles de Celes, et elle a bientôt réalisé que Locke était dans la douche. Partie d'elle a voulu qu'elle entrât dans la salle de bains et le saluât, mais sa conscience l'a tenue en arrière. Serait-il fâché ? Il certainement ne compterait pas la voir dans un endroit si intime.

Mais son coeur a gagné au-dessus de sa conscience. Il lui a indiqué qu'il a valu la peine le risque. Elle a dû lui dire. Celes a atteint derrière elle en arrière et unsnapped son soutien-gorge. Après qu'elle l'ait placé sur le lit, elle a glissé ses culottes à la terre et a fait un pas hors d'elles. Avec celle, elle a tourné son attention à la lumière venant de la salle de bains où l'homme qu'elle a aimé se baignait.

Ses pieds découvrent ont bientôt touché le plancher de salle de bains. Elle pourrait voir la forme nue de Locke par le verre de la douche. Et la douche était seulement cinq pieds devant elle. Elle pourrait tour immobile en arrière, mais Celes était venu jusqu'ici. Prenant un souffle profond, elle a saisi la poignée froide de la porte de douche et l'a tirée vers elle, entraînant l'occupant tourner instinctivement autour.

Locke s'est tenu dans le choc pendant qu'il regardait fixement le corps nu de Celes. Son long, cheveux de blonde a couru vers le bas à elle des épaules, presque comme une couverture. Son visage était sincère, car il était toujours, avec ses yeux rencontrant son visage. Ses seins ont été formés parfaitement. Locke pourrait voir le miroir derrière Celes, et a noté que ses fesses étaient parfaites aussi bien. Ses jambes étaient longues, fonctionnement à la terre, et elles ont regardé aussi lisses que le lait frais. Et entre elles...

Celes, en attendant, a regardé fixement dans les yeux doux de Locke. Le visage qu'ils ont été placés dedans était fort, pourtant amical et affectueux. Ses cheveux, imbibés par l'eau, se courbaient toujours, un dispositif Celes toujours aimé. Son coffre était velu mais fort. Si Celes devait pleurer à quelque chose, le coffre de Locke serait son premier choix. Ses bras et jambes étaient musculaires, assez fort pour la porter si le besoin se font sentir. Mais ils seraient toujours doux s'ils la tenaient.

"Vous êtes beau," a dit Locke, après un prolongè silence.

"Etes ainsi vous," a répondu Celes, avec des larmes commençant à rouler en bas de ses joues.

"je t'aime," a dit Locke, pendant qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille nue, et tiré lui étroitement. L'eau chaude de la douche a commencé à pleuvoir sur son dos nu, mais elle n'a pas noté.

"Je t'aime, aussi, Locke," avez chuchoté Celes comme elle l'a enroulée des bras autour de son cou et a reposé sa tête contre son coffre nu. "Je devrais vous avoir dit que un long temps il y a, mais moi n'était pas prêt."

"il est correct," Locke assuré comme il a doucement soulevé son menton.

Et leur rassemblement de lèvres. Celes n'avait jamais embrassé n'importe qui avant, et la sensation était nouvelle mais agréable. Le sentiment d'une paire de lèvres masculines a serré contre le sien l'a envoyée dans un état de bonheur. Les larmes ont laissé lui des yeux encore, et à Locke noté quand le long baiser s'est finalement cassé. Il a repris Celes à un siège concret dans la douche et l'a reposée vers le bas sur son recouvrement. Reposant sa tête sur elle en arrière, il pourrait entendre son sobbing. Il a su qu'elle était très heureuse, mais elle eût besoin toujours l'ait laissée dehors. Elle n'était jamais émotive avant le présent.

"Locke," a calé Celes entre elle des sanglots, "je veulent passer le reste de ma vie avec vous."

Et elle l'a senti incliner la tête. "Nous serons ensemble. Toujours," a dit Locke.

Et Celes n'avait jamais été plus de contenu dans sa vie que maintenant.

Ces nuit, Locke et Celes ont collé de la manière la plus intime. Le jour suivant, quand ils ont eu la pièce de Locke gauche, ils n'ont été à part jamais vus. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient leurs mains. Chacun qui les a vues était intérieur heureux. Pour Celes suivi son coeur et lui ne la regretterait jamais.

L'Extrémité


End file.
